El secreto del sol y la luna
by Rubentaker55
Summary: El pasado de las Princesas Celestia y Luna siempre ha sido un misterio, su origen es desconocido. Un elemento que permite que la vida exista, y un guerrero sin experiencia del que dependerá el futuro de todo el mundo ¿podrá conseguirlo sin saber nada sobre la vida misma? -en pausa por rediseño-
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: INTRO

Alguna vez se preguntaron el origen de las enigmáticas gobernantes de ecuestria

Que pasaría si les cuento que sus orígenes fueron en un laboratorio de otra especia que al igual que los ponis algunos vuelan, otros pueden usar magia, y otros tantos simplemente son normales, así es, las dos alicornios fueron creadas en un laboratorio, específicamente en el laboratorio de los centauros que vivían del otro lado del mundo, mas allá del reino de las serpientes marinas, reino que actualmente mantiene separado a Ecuestria de Terranokl el ex-imperio centauro, digo que es un ex-imperio por que cuando nuestras enigmáticas gobernantes escaparon hubo una especie de revolución donde los nobles tomaron el control del imperio y apresaron a la familia real, pero ¿por qué no la eliminaron? Simple los necesitan para que crearan el TRIVIAR, que no es nada más que la fuente de toda la vida sobre este mundo, y sin él los centauros y su mundo, tal vez incluso todo el planeta se convertiría en una enorme roca sin vida, al igual que las aliconios los centauros de la familia real tenían casi vida eterna, ya que por ley natural debían existir solo tres IMPARIONS, como eran conocidos estos centauros alados y de cuatro brazos, por lo que cuando el más joven de ellos quería tener un heredero savia que primero tenía que decirle adiós al más anciano de ellos, aquí es donde nuestra historia comienza con Zeus, Hermes y Rían

Zeus y su hijo Hermes, quisieron crear dos criaturas que al igual que ellos pudieran crear Triviar, por lo que mesclaron su propio ADN con el de unas potrillas traídas por las mareas que las trajeron desde el otro lado del reino de las serpientes marinas, es ahí donde crearon a 6-L-T-A y a L-0-N-4, la primera fue capaz de usar la luz del sol para crear una forma primitiva de Triviar y la segunda lo consiguió con la luz de la luna, pero antes de conseguir perfeccionar los nobles se volcaron en su contra, por lo que las ocultaron, mandándolas a casa, eso si es que aun tenían una

Aquí comienza nuestra historia

En una celda al interior del castillo novilicio de la nueva Terranokl

-Solo hay una oportunidad hijo- dijo Zeus

-Lo sé padre, pero porque tenemos que mandarlo a él solo tiene dos milenios de edad, aun es un niño- dijo Hermes

-No te preocupes padre, entiendo mi misión, y la cumpliré- le dijo Rían a Hermes, su padre -hazlo ahora abuelo- le dijo a Zeus

-Recuerda Rían encuéntralas antes que los nobles, adviérteles del peligro, y busca el árbol de la vida y trae una de sus hojas para poder renovar el Triviar, si no lo consigues todo nuestro mundo desaparecerá- dijo Zeus con seriedad

-No se preocupen no les fallare- dijo Rían decidido

Después de eso Zeus y Hermes empezaron a invocar un poderoso hechizo de tele-trasportación, capaz de romper el sello que los mantenía prisioneros en esa celda

Una gran luz se hiso presente en el lugar rodeando a Rían, la cual alerto a los guardias quienes cuando llegaron al lugar vieron que solo dos de los Imparions estaba en la celda

-¡Den la alarma a escapado uno de los prisioneros! – dijo uno de los guardias

-¡Hay que encontrarlo antes de que los nobles nos manden cortar la cabeza!- dijo otro guardia preocupado

Aquí comienza esta aventura dejen sus comentarios, por cierto te dedico este primer capitulo a Eyedragon, espero tus comentarios compa, tu me inspiraste a iniciarme en este mundo de los fanfic


	2. Capitulo 2: Hullendo de casa

**Capitulo 2: Huyendo de casa**

Rían abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en un callejón a varias cuadras del complejo novilesco, su misión comenzaba en ese momento, y su primer objetivo escapar de Terranokl, pero ¿como hacerlo? Si tan solo pudiera esconder o sus alas o su par de brazos extras tal vez podría pasar desapercibido hasta llegar a la costa y poder contactar a Deviatan el amigo de su padre quien lo llevaría hasta el árbol de la vida, solo así podría encontrar a los experimentos de su padre, ya que en el tronco del árbol estaba la marca que las distinguiría.

-¡En estos momentos queda instaurado el toque de queda!- se escucho una voz robótica por toda la ciudad -¡Un peligroso criminal a escapado de prisión, por favor refúgiense en sus casas y eviten entrar en contacto con él!-

-Ahhh, perfecto ahora resulta que soy un criminal- dijo Rían para sus adentro

En ese momento una pequeña criatura de aspecto inofensivo paso frente a Rían, esta se paro en su pequeña nariz de forma frágil y repentina

-¿Tu eres el hijo de Hermes?- pregunto la criatura con una voz pequeña y aguda

-Heee, si- contesto Rían con desconfianza

-Sígueme, te llevare a salvo hasta mi amo- dijo la pequeña criatura quien se alejo frágilmente de el

En ese momento Rían noto que la pequeña criatura tria puesto un diminuto collar que para su pequeño cuello parecía ser demasiado grande.

La criatura llevo a Rían hasta una alcantarilla, por la cual entraron a los drenajes de la ciudad, por los cuales caminaron por horas, hasta que llegaron al drenaje principal, el cual era un túnel enorme demasiado para ser solo un drenaje

-Como has crecido pequeño Rían- dijo una vos desde el fondo de las aguas que avía en el lugar que no parecían ser del drenaje

Después de eso una enorme serpiente marina se levanto sobre el lugar, aterrando a Rían, por lo poco que savia sobre esas criaturas eran más peligrosas que un dragón

\- … - Rían quiso decir algo pero no pudo, estaba completamente aterrorizado

-Tranquilo- dijo la serpiente marina -Yo soy Deviatan un viejo amigo de tu padre-

-¡Mi padre, amigo de una serpiente marina!- dijo Rían alarmado

-Se ve que conoces poco de la vida joven Imparion- le dijo Deviatan acercándose a Rían -¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste en esa infernal celda?- le pregunto Deviatan

-No lo sé, desde que tengo memoria hemos estado en ese lugar mi abuelo, mi padre y yo- contesto Rían con suma tristeza

-Es por eso que tu padre me envió a buscarte, pero como veras no me es fácil entrar en la ciudad, por eso envié a Cric mi pequeño esclavo breezie a que te buscara en cuanto tu padre me aviso que avían tenido éxito con el hechizo que le envié-

-El me dijo que usted savia donde estaba el árbol de la vida- dijo Rían con un poco menos de miedo -Es urgente que me lleve hasta él- exigió el joven Imparion

_Nota: Se que se preguntaran por que menciono a Rían como un joven de más de dos mil años de edad, tomen en cuenta que los Imparions cresen a razón de un año por cada cien que trascurren, así que mejor no pregunten que edad tiene Zeus_

-No te preocupes por eso ahora- dijo Deviatan mirando hacia el fondo del enorme túnel -por ahora nuestra prioridad es sacarte de aquí y prepararte para que puedas salvar a tu padre y abuelo-

-¡Ahí están!- grito un centauro alado que sujetaba a otro con cuatro brazos

-¡Atrápenlos!- dijo el centauro de cuatro brazos lanzando rallos explosivos de su par de brazos extras

-¡Entren en mi boca ahora!- dijo Deviatan abriendo sus enormes fauces

Rían dudo, pero el pequeño breezie entro de inmediato, Rían no savia que hacer pero una explosión detrás de él lo obligo, por no decir que lo arrojo a las fauces de Deviatan, quien en cuanto sintió a Rían en su lengua las cerro y empezó a alejarse a toda velocidad

Los rallos de magia rebotaban contra la escamosa y gruesa piel de Deviatan, quien parecía solo preocuparse por perder a sus atacantes

-¡Si no los pueden capturar elimínenlos!- se escucho una voz por los radios que traían los centauros voladores que ya para ese momento eran decenas de ellos y todos sostenían a otros centauros de cuatro brazos que lanzaban rallos de su par de brazos extras, Deviatan volteó a verlos y con un movimiento en espiral de su cola golpeo a varios de ellos y a la parte superior del túnel, provocando que este se empezara a derrumbar, cuando el túnel quedo completamente bloqueado Deviatan sonrío, sonrisa que fue borrada después de una explosión, la cual le arrojo los escombros encima a Deviatan, por suerte para el no quedo atrapado entre estos, pero después miro nuevamente hacia el túnel para ver una especie de carruaje sostenido por seis centauros alados, y sobre el carruaje un centauro de cuatro brazos con una armadura plateada y una capa de color rojo sangre saliendo de las hombreras de la armadura, esta capa se extendía por toda la espalda y lomo de este centauro hasta llegar a la altura de las rodillas de sus piernas traseras

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Deviatan?- dijo el centauro mirando con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro -¿Qué no piensas saludar a un viejo ¡enemigo!?- dijo lo ultimo lanzando un enorme rallo de energía de sus cuatro brazos provocando una enorme explosión donde Deviatan estaba, cuando el humo se disipo solo avía escombros en el lugar

-Señor Genrranlo ¿los desintegro?- pregunto uno de los centauros alados temeroso por lo que acababa de ver

-Claro que no estúpido- dijo molesto -¡Llamen al resto de los Nobles tenemos un enorme problema aquí- dijo haciendo una seña para que todos se retiraran del lugar

Después de barias horas en ese mismo lugar una serie de rallos de energía empezaron a surgir de varias partes hasta que estos empezaron a formar una enorme serpiente marina de luz, poco a poco la luz se fue opacando mostrando a un Deviatan muy agotado y entre jadeos salieron de su boca el pequeño breezie y Rían

-¿Está bien amo?- pregunto el breezie

-Sí, solo hay que irnos de aquí cuanto antes- dijo Deviatan a su preocupado sirviente

-¿Qué fue lo que hiso?- pregunto Rían por lo que acababa de pasar

-Fue un hechizo de tele-transportación transtemporal- dijo Deviatan avanzando por el túnel con Rían sobre su espalda manteniéndolo fuera del agua

-¿Podría enseñarme a hacer eso?- pregunto Rían aun sorprendido

-Eso y más te enseñare, pero tardaras por lo menos dos años y medio en aprender lo necesario para poder completar tu misión- dijo Deviatan sonriendo pacíficamente

-¿Tanto tiempo?- pregunto Rían con preocupación -¿y mi padre y abuelo? Tenemos que rescatarlos-

-No te preocupes por ellos, ni por la fuerza del Triviar, tenemos por lo menos cuatro años antes de que ocupen renovarlo- dijo Deviatan mirando hacia el fondo del túnel –Genrralo y los demás nobles no son tan estúpidos como para hacerles algo- dijo con confianza

Lo que no savia Deviatan es que se equivocaba, ya que en ese momento Genrranlo tenía en una cámara de tortura a Zeus y a Hermes

-Solo lo preguntare una vez- dijo Genrranlo sosteniendo una daga entre sus cuatro brazos -¿Dónde está tu hijo Hermes?-

-¡Jamás!- dijo Hermes para después escupirle en la cara a Genrranlo, quien solo se limpio la saliva con sangre de su rostro, para después sonreír

-Faltan cuatro años para que el Triviar se agote, y debe de haber tres Imparions al momento de hacerlo, ¿Qué pasaría si solo hubiera dos?- pregunto con cinismo -supongo que tendrían que convertir a alguien más en uno de ustedes- dijo mirando a Zeus

De repente le atravesó la daga en el pecho de Zeus, y con último empujón le arrebato la vida a Zeus en medio de los gritos de Hermes

-¡Nooooooooo!- grito Hermes desesperado tratando de soltarse para salvar a su padre

-Se que necesitas a tu hijo para eso, pero o me convierten en Imparion o el mundo pagara las consecuencias, y antes de que lo pienses ya sé donde están tus preciados experimentos y en poco tiempo las eliminare, en cuanto pueda cruzar el reino de las serpientes marinas sin llamar su atención las eliminare- dijo Genrranlo saliendo de la sala de torturas dejando a un asustado y lloroso Hermes

Mientras tanto Deviatan, Rían y Cric el breezie sirviente de Deviatan estaban saliendo del túnel el cual estaba en un peñasco con dirección hacia el mar cuando, de un de repente Deviatan gira su cabeza con una expresión de terror mientras Rían hacia lo mismo para después caer sofocado sobre la espalda de Deviatan

-¿Está bien mi señor Rían?- pregunto el pequeño breezie

-No, me falta el aire- respondió Rían de forma casi imperceptible

De inmediato Deviatan dejo de ver lo que veía para dirigir su atención a Rían, después de eso tomo algo de agua con su boca y la dejo caer sobre Rían, quien de inmediato recupero el aliento, pero aun seguía bastante agitado por lo ocurrido

-Tenemos que seguir- dijo Deviatan -solo quiero advertirte que en Atlantis están prohibida la entrada de cualquier especie que sea terrestre, por lo que jamás tienes que salir de la isla donde te deje joven Rían, tendrás que quedarte ahí hasta que estés listo para completar tu misión, entendiste- dijo Deviatan con mucha seriedad en su voz, podría decirse que incluso con un poco de coraje

-¿Qué fue lo que paso señor Deviatan?- pregunto Rían asustado por lo que acababa de sentir instantes antes

-¡Entendiste lo que te acabo de decir!- dijo Deviatan mirando con furia a Rían ignorando la pregunta del joven Imparion

-E… entendí- contesto Rían con miedo

Después de eso Deviatan dejo a Rían en un conjunto de pequeñas islas tropicales ubicadas en el centro de Atlantis, el reino de las serpientes marinas, en ese lugar Rían fue recibido por un grupo de centauros a los que Deviatan y otras serpientes marinas tenían refugiados después de que los nobles comandados por la familia de Genrranlo tomaran el control de Terranolk, ahí Rían empezó a aprender todo lo que tenia que aprender, no solo para completar su misión, sino sobre la vida misma, ahí despubrio por que los pocos centauros que conocía no eran como el ya que o tenían un par de brazos extra o tenían alas o ninguna de las dos, ahí le explicaron que avía tres razas de centauros (sin contar a los Imparions): los terrestres (que son centauros normales), los ptrcentauros que eran los que tenían alas, y los Ignocentauros que eran los que tenían cuatro brazos y gracias a ese par de brazos extras eran capaces de usar la bioenergía (como llamaban los centauros a la magia)

En ese lugar empezó a aprender muchas cosas, y a descubrir lo que era la libertad, cosa que le gusto, y después se la recrimino a Deviatan por tener como esclavo a Cric, claro que Deviatan solo se limitaba a ignorar los comentarios, y decir "las cosas son así y así seguirán" refiriéndose al por que mantenía como esclavo y sirviente al pequeño breezie.

Durante los siguientes meses Deviatan le empezó a Rían a utilizar todo su poder así como las mejores técnicas que Deviatan conocía, no solo técnicas de batalla, como su temido ataque conocido como **"LA GARRA DEL TARTARO" **si no también le enseño poderosas técnicas de todo tipo de sanación, tele-trasportación, hasta de cambio de apariencia, prácticamente le enseño todo lo que savia, y a la velocidad a la Rían aprendía estaría listo a tiempo para poder completar su misión, la cual se avía vuelto mas importante de lo que el sospechaba.

Nota del autor: Solo quiero hacer el comentario abierto de que "LA GARRA DEL TARTARO" es un homenaje a mi estilo, al único y siempre invicto Undertaker, la racha siempre seguirá viva en nuestras memoria, mas adelante en la historia verán porque es la técnica más poderosa de Deviatan.

Y por cierto ya en el próximo capítulo por fin aran su aparición los ponys y las mane6


	3. Capitulos 3: Mision Adelantada

Capitulo 3: Antes de tiempo

Ya han pasado poco mas de un año desde que Rían llego a las islas Honogaho en el centro de Atlantis, donde fue recibido como un príncipe, cosa que Deviatan no ha dejado que se le suba a la cabeza, ya que no perdió ni un solo día para entrenar a Rían, y digamos que no es cosa sencilla ser entrenado por una serpiente marina de más de veinte metros de largo, con un control de la bioenergía de nivel 9

Nota: en la manipulación de bioenergía (magia) ahí 15 niveles, por decirlo así la princesa Celestia solo llega al nivel 12, y los unicornios más experimentado cuando mucho llegan al nivel 6 o cuando mucho el 7, los ignocentauros tenían un control similar (en realidad no avía mucha diferencia)

Por lo que en ese pequeño rango de tiempo ha aprendido más que en toda su vida, y si bien a Rían se le facilitaban muchas cosas por lo general siempre estaba confundido por lo que los otros centauros decían, siempre caía en sus trampas y albures, lo cual en ocasiones lo avía llevado a tener problemas con los adolecentes. El día en que nuestra historia continua Rían estaba ayudando a Nanin, una anciana ignocentauro a quien Deviatan le avía pedido el favor de que le enseñara todo lo que savia sobre técnicas de curación y también sobre herbolaria, ya que no solo era una de las miembros del consejo de Honogaho, si no también era la curandera mas experimentada del lugar

-Tu fuerza ha ido incrementado jovencito- dijo Nanin a Rían mientras este movía un gran tronco de palmera que Nanin usaría para uno de sus tantos experimentos

-No es sencillo entrenar con el maestro Deviatan- dijo Rían dejando el tronco a unos centímetros de la entrada del gran huerto de Nanin -¿aquí está bien Nanin?- pregunto Rían

-Si Jovencito… ¡No te muevas de ahí!- dijo Nanin de sorpresa

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rían asustado

-Otro paso más y hubieras pisado una de mis mas especiales flores- dijo señalando una pequeña flor de color azul -esta flor es única en mi huerto, si tocas sus pétalos su veneno te jugara una mala broma-

-¿Y para que quiere una flor así?- pregunto Rían con curiosidad

-Por su raíz- dijo Nanin asiendo un hoyo con una vara cerca de la flor –Su raíz es una potente cura contra cualquier enfermedad, desde un resfriado hasta cualquier tipo de viruela- dijo sacando la raíz cuidadosamente

En ese momento una serie de explosiones se empezaron a escuchar a lo lejos, no tanto como para provenir de un de las islas pero si lo suficiente pero si lo bastante cerca como para llamar la atención de todos, Nanin y Rían fueron asía la playa este de la isla lo mas rápido que pudieron, en el camino se les unió Cric, el esclavo de Deviatan así como un gran número de centauros. Cuando todos llegaron a la playa pudieron ver a un grupo de naves que lanzaban rallos explosivos asía el agua así como capsulas que al entrar al agua explotaban, también vieron como un grupo de serpientes marinas atacaban a las naves que después de observarlas bien Rían las reconoció.

-Nos encontraron- dijo Rían con horror

En ese momento una enorme pared de agua se levanto entre las islas y las naves, aunque la pared duro poco ya que una gran explosión la disperso y tras ellas las naves seguían su rumbo asía las islas

-¡Miren!- dijo Cric señalando una figura alargada sobre las nubes

-Dime que no va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer- dijo Rían mirando con preocupación

-No lo creo... O tal vez si - dijo Nanin pero al ver en que posición descendía Deviatan supo que si iba a hacer lo que ambos pensaban

-La garra del tártaro- dijeron al unisonó Nanin, Rían y Cric quienes observaban

Una técnica que si bien Deviatan se la avía enseñado a Rían, jamás la avían visto en práctica ya que Deviatan decía que era demasiado peligrosa como para ser practicada y mucho más con el nivel tan bajo que tenia Rían

La cola de Deviatan estaba a la altura de su cabeza mientras descendía, desde su cola salió un destello negro seguido por una segadora luz color azul oscuro, después de eso el ensordecedor sonido de un estallido junto con una onda expansiva acompañada por una tremenda ola golpeo la playa arrasando con todo y con todos los que ahí estaban, Rían quedo inconsciente durante varias horas hasta que una sustancia viscosa le cayó sobre el rostro

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto Rían confundido

-Estamos en la boca de mi amo Deviatan- dijo Cric

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero a donde nos lleva?- pregunto Rían aún confundido

-No lo sé, dijo que le aclararía todo en cuanto llegáramos-

Después de Barias horas Deviatan introdujo en su hocico una gruesa capa del tamaño de Rían quien intuyo que debía de ponérsela sobre todo por lo fría que esta estaba y por los rastros de nieve que avía sobre la misma. Cuando Deviatan lo dejo salir estaban en una zona cubierta de hielo y Deviatan avía salido de lo que parecía ser una caverna inundada

-Sé que es un poco apresurado- dijo Deviatan -pero Genrranlo a apresurado su movida, lanzo dos grupos de naves, una hacia Honogaho y la otra hacia el oeste de Atlantis, como viste pudimos detener ambos grupos, por desgracia él y un puñado de centauros alcanzaron a llegar a la costa fuera de nuestro alcance, y tu sabes a que vienen a estas tierras-

-Por los experimentos de mi abuelo- afirmo Rían -supongo que tendré que averiguar quién tiene un par de yeguas con extrañas marcas y comprárselas- dijo Rían confiado viendo una ciudad iluminada a lo lejos

-No será tan fácil mi inexperto imparion- dijo Deviatan -en estas tierras los ponys dominan, y para ellos los centauros son unos temidos monstruos, por lo que tendrás que acerté pasar por uno ¿supongo que ya dominas las técnicas de transformación?- le pregunto Deviatan

-Más o menos- contesto Rían

-Entonces te mostrare esto- dijo Deviatan iluminando sus ojos concentrándose en Rían que de la nada fue envuelto en una luz azul oscuro que al disiparse dejo a Rían convertido en un pegaso de pelaje castaño con crin y cola negra y con una marca en su costado con la forma de un libro con una espada como separador en medio de este

-¿Qué me has…?- quiso preguntar Rían pero fue interrumpido por Deviatan

-Te convertí en un pony ecuestriano, espero que hallas memorizado la técnica, porque la tendrás que hacer todas las mañanas, y por cierto- Deviatan agacha su cabeza y se arranca una de sus escamas y se la da a Rían -muéstrales esto a ambas cuando las encuentres, así sabrán que la hora a llegado, creo que podrás explicarles los demás- dijo Deviatan antes de regresar por donde salió, pero antes de sumergirse por completo Cric se le acerco

-Amo- dijo el pequeño breeze

-A partir de este momento Rían es tu amo- dijo Deviatan -llévalo a salvo hasta ellas, por cierto las reconocerás por que están marcadas por el sol y la luna, ellas saben donde están el árbol de la vida- dijo para sumergirse por completo

Después de eso Cric y Rían se miraron por unos segundos después miraron hacia la ciudad, tal como le dijo Deviatan cuando amaneció tuvo que repetir la técnica para convertirse nuevamente en un pegaso, durante el camino Cric le explico algunas cosas como que gracias a la bioenergía de imparion avían encontrado las islas y que por eso Deviatan decidió darle apariencia de pegaso para que no la usara, o por lo menos la usara en lo mínimo, ya que solo los unicornios la podían usar pero ellos la llamaban "Magia", entre otras cosas

Ya entrada la mañana llegaron a una estación de tren, y en cuanto llegaron Cric se escondió tras la oreja de pony de Rían de inmediato empezaron a revisar las marcas de los ponis buscando un sol y/o una luna, tal fue su concentración que no notaron que el clima se avía vuelto calido, de repente un grupo de seis yeguas llamo su atención

-No debiste haber venido en ese estado Twilight- dijo la pony de sombrero a una morada que lucía diferente a las demás

-No se preocupen- dijo tosiendo un par de veces la yegua morada -no ha de ser nada- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Estoy de acuerdo con Applejack querida- dijo una unicornio blanca -no te ves nada bien- ante eso las otras tres yeguas asintieron

-Hay algo diferente en ellas- le dijo Rían a Cric

-¿enserio?- pregunto Cric

-Sobre todo la morada, me da una sensación extraña- dijo Rían pensativo

-No será que te enamoraste- dijo Cric

-No estoy bromeando Cric- dijo Rían intentando pegarle a Cric hasta que recordó que no tenía ningún brazo en esa forma, y como lo dijo Cric tendría que usar sus patas delanteras como brazos, algo que vio difícil -mas aparte creo que todo este lugar es muy extraño- dijo viendo la ciudad hasta que vieron el letrero en frente de la estación

**VIENVENIDOS AL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

-Tendremos que empezar nuestra búsqueda aquí- dijo Rían

Aquí está la tercer parte, espero les guste y si es así háganmelo saber, y compártanlo con sus amigos


	4. Capitulo 4: Una noche en el imperio

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer que me hayan hecho notar que mis capítulos han sido muy cortos, como que lo presentía, error de novato, ahí disculpen, en cuanto averigüe como los corregiré y ampliare mas los detalles solo espero me comprendan. Sin más comencemos con el capitulo

Capitulo cuatro: Una noche en el imperio

BIENBENIDOS AL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

Es lo que decía aquel letrero que parecía darle la bienvenida a todos los recién llegados, pero Rían estaba más concentrado en encontrar a 6-L-T-A y a L-0-N-4, ellas sabían en donde estaba el árbol de la vida, sin mencionar que tenía que advertirles que los nobles de Terranolk iban tras ellas, aun no tenía idea el por qué las querrían capturar si hasta donde el savia todavía tenían a su padre y a su abuelo, aun no entendía el por qué loas querrían, muchas opciones pasaron por la mente de Rían, algunas tan absurdas como improbables, y otras tan terribles que el solo pensarlas le daba escalofrió.

Fueron oras interminables las que Rían y Cric revisaban las marcas de cuanta yegua se topaban, incluso Rían avía recibido un par de cachetadas porque Cric movía y se internaba entre las prendas de algunas para poder ver las marcas que eran tapadas por dichas prendas

-Sera mejor que dejes de hacer eso- le dijo Rían a Cric sobándose la mejilla después de la ultima cachetada -esas pesuñas son más duras de lo que parecen-

-Tú dijiste que teníamos que revisar a todas- dijo Cric

-Sí, pero si algo aprendí en Honogaho es a respetar a las centauras, aunque podríamos decir que se aplica a todas las hembras-

Rían seguía discutiendo con Cric quien en casi todo momento se mantenía oculto tras la oreja de Rían, sin darse cuenta iban en dirección de chocar contra algo que se mantenía flotando sobre el suelo, y hubiera ocurrido de no ser por que un guardia lo detuvo, Rían se espanto al ver al semental que lo detuvo ya que era unos centímetros más alto que él, eso sin mencionar la imponente armadura que portaba

-Cuidado por donde caminas- le dijo el guardia

-S… sí señor- contesto Rían atemorizado por el guardia, cabe mencionar que no tenía muy buenas experiencias por parte de individuos con armadura, ya que toda su vida avía sido atormentado por sujetos con vestidos de esa forma, el solo verlo asía que Rían sintiera miedo, y mucho más cuando vio guardias con armaduras por todo el lugar, entre más los veía más se espantaba, al punto que salió corriendo de aquel lugar, corrió por las calles sin rumbo hasta que entro en un pequeño callejón, se oculto detrás de un contenedor de basura, y ahí intento calmarse respirando lo más profundo posible, después de consiguió controlarse Cric Salí de detrás de su oreja y se paro sobre la esquina del contenedor

-¿Está bien amo Rían?- le pregunto Cric

Esa pregunta saco de sus pensamientos a Rían, quien lo miro por un largo rato incomodando al pequeño breezie

-Jamás me vuelvas a llamar "amo"- le dijo Rían a Cric

-Pero el amo Deviatan dijo que ahora usted era mi amo- dijo Cric sin saber que pensar

-Eso no importa, yo sé en carne propia lo que es estar encerrado toda tu vida y no quiero que nadie más sufra eso, y si el maestro Deviatan te dijo que ahora serias mi esclavo, entonces yo te pienso liberar- dijo Rían queriendo quitarle el collar que usaba Cric como signo de su esclavitud, pero sorprendentemente el pequeño breezie se negó y se aferro al collar

-Lo siento mi señor Rían, si lo ofendí, pero no puede liberarme así como así- dijo Cric sorprendiendo a Rían -pero ser sirviente es todo lo que sé hacer… es lo único que he hecho en mi vida- dijo Cric con tristeza -jamás he visto a algún otro de mi especie, el amo Deviatan me cuido desde pequeño, jamás ha sido malo con migo, siempre me cuido, no como otras serpientes marinas que en cuanto uno de sus esclavos les fallaban se lo comían o lo vendían-

-Pero Cric, aun así no es justo que el maestro Deviatan te mantenga esclavizado, jamás me ha gustado eso- dijo Rían con tristeza, pero de repente se le ocurrió una forma de convencer a Cric de dejar la esclavitud -en Terranolk no avía nadie de tu especie, pero estamos del otro lado de Atlantis, tal vez en estas tierras encontremos alguna colonia, en cuanto encontremos a los experimentos de mi abuelo les preguntaremos si conocen alguna, tanto tiempo en estas tierras deben de saber donde hay alguna, en cuanto liberemos a mi padre y a mi abuelo regresaremos y te llevaremos asta alguna colonia de los tuyos, y te ayudaremos a que te integres a ella-

-Pero… ¿y si el amo Deviatan se opone?- pregunto Cric con miedo

-Yo me encargare de él, después de todo te dijo que ahora yo era tu dueño, aunque te considero mas bien como un compañero… y un amigo-

Suena algo cursi pero era lo que Rían sentía

-Está bien- dijo Cric extendiendo una de sus patitas, y Rían asía lo mismo con una de sus patas delanteras, la cual tenía que aprender a usar como manos

Después de eso Rían y Cric se disponían a salir del callejo cuando vieron un periódico que parecía no ser muy viejo, por lo mucho tenía un día o dos, por lo que Rían decidió leerlo para ver si encontraba algo que le ayudara con su misión

"Despedida con alegría" decía el titulo en la primer pagina

_El Imperio de Cristal despide con alegría a la princesa Luna y a su esposo lord Hiron Storm, después de su estadía en su viaje de luna de miel ya que la feliz pareja regresa a Canterlot para ahí esperar el nacimiento de su primer hijo, ya que como recordaran la princesa de la noche anuncio hace algunas semanas su embarazo ante la prensa y sus súbditos, aunque esto a dado el comentario de que este fue la razón por el cual la princesa contrajo matrimonio con el semental que pertenecía a la guardia de su hermana… _seguía el reportaje pero para Rían carecía de importancia, por lo que cambio de pagina solo para descubrir otra noticia sobre la realeza de dicho imperio pero esta le pareció un poco más interesante ya que le pareció un poco divertida, esto es lo que decía la noticia:

"Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza al borde de la locura" decía el titulo de la noticia

_Al borde de la locura la princesa del imperio de cristal a causa de las afamadas novelas de dos escritores en las cuales la princesa ha sido tachada no solo de tener un lado oscuro ya que en estas no solo se le menciona como una acecina sádica, sí no también de usar a su marido el príncipe Shining Armor Sparkle como un mero instrumento sexual…_

-Tenemos que conseguir esas novelas antes de volver a casa- le dijo Rían a Cric algo divertido por la fotografía de dicha princesa en la cual se le veía amenazando al fotógrafo, mientras era sostenida por un unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin azul, el cual jalaba a dicha princesa, por lo que Rían supuso que debía ser el mencionado esposo de dicha princesa, en esta foto algo llamo su atención, no solo era el ridículo que la pareja parecía estar haciendo, si no el hecho que la princesa poseía tanto alas como cuerno -¿ya viste esto?- le pregunto Cric

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Cric parándose en el periódico debajo de dicha fotografía

-La princesa tiene cuerno y alas… al mismo tiempo… ¿es eso posible?

-Hasta donde savia… eso era imposible, aun cuando eran hijos de un Pegaso y un unicornio los hijos son una cosa o la otra, nunca ambos- dijo Cric sorprendido

-Es como un Imparions pero versión ponys- dijo Rían tratando asimilar la imagen de la princesa

En ese momento un ruido saco de su concentración a ambos, cuando vieron el origen del sonido, descubrieron que ambos estaban hambrientos, ya que no avían comido nada en todo el día por lo que el estomago de ambos rugía como un león furioso, por lo que decidieron ir al mercado que avían visto a algunas calles del callejón, pero cuando llegaron notaron algo que era más que obvio, no tenían dinero ni siquiera para comprar una mísera fresa, por lo que solo se quedaron viendo todo lo que avía en el mercado hasta que todos los puestos serraron y la noche callo, revisaron los basureros haber si encontraban algo mera mente comestible, pero para su mala suerte no hallaron nada. Ya caída la noche decidieron ir a buscar algún refugio ya que la calidez del día estaba siendo remplazada por el tremendo frio de la noche, la capa que Rían traía se avía vuelto insuficiente para mantenerlo caliente, aunque Cric era el menos perjudicado aun así parecía no ser suficiente el calor del cuerpo de Rían ni de la capa juntos para mantenerlo a salvo del frio

-¿Por qué no han ido al refugio?- les dijo un guardia que pasaba por el lugar donde intentaban resguardarse

-¿Cuál refugio?- pregunto Rían temblando por el frio y por el temor que le daba el guardia

-Foráneos- dijo en vos baja el guardia girando los ojos -síganme los llevare al refugio- dijo el guardia dándoles la espalda y asiéndoles la seña con la cabeza de que lo siguieran

Rían el ver que no tenía otra opción acepto, después de todo cualquier tipo de prisión (en el peor de los casos) era mejor que morir de frio en la calle, después de caminar por algunas calles y de que el guardia revisara otros lugares llevo a Rían y a otros tres ponys hacia un refugio, el cual era una enorme casa en cuyo interior avía barios comedores tamaño familiar, y en una de las orillas avía varias literas, casi todas ellas ocupadas, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Rían fue los tazones de comida que estaban dando, él solo rogaba por alcanzar aunque fuera un poco de sopa caliente, por suerte así fue, después de que le dieron el tazón de comida dudo un poco como llevarlo sin usar sus manos u su bioenergía, hasta que vio como los demás lo sostenían con maestría con su boca o con una de sus patas delanteras mientras usaban las otras tres para caminar, después de dudar un poco decidió usar ambas técnicas para evitar tirar el preciado tazón de sopa, fue y se sentó en una de las mesas mas retiradas del lugar, desde la cual pudo ver que avía todo tipo de ponis y de otro tipos de criaturas que jamás avía visto, y que parecían convivir con toda naturalidad, en ese momento quiso dejar de usar la transformación, pero fue cuando recordó que Deviatan le avía dicho que los centauros eran temidos como terribles monstruos, así que supo que era una mala idea

-Solo espero que cuando la transformación termine no nos descubran- dijo Rían dándole un pedazo de verdura cocido a Cric de forma disimulada, quien seguía oculto tras su oreja derecha

-No te preocupes en cuanto la transformación termine te despertare para que vuelvas a usar la técnica de transformación- dijo Cric tomando el pedazo de verdura y devorándolo con ansia

Ya por la mañana Cric cumplió su palabra y en cuanto sintió que Rían avía convertido le despertó para no ser descubiertos, después de que todos fueron despertado, los guardias les sugirieron que fueran a casa por que volviera a helar en el imperio esa noche, la convicción del guardia le sorprendió, pero savia que él no podía volver a casa como lo pidió el guardia, pero aun con todo y su temor Rían le pregunto al guardia algo que savia que tenía que hacer para poder subsistir en esas tierras y poder continuar su búsqueda

-Usted sabrá de algún lugar donde pueda encontrar trabajo- le pregunto Rían aun con el miedo que sentía asía esa figura

-Mmmmm…- dijo el guardia sobándose la barbilla -Creo que en la estación de trenes están buscando quien se encargue de la limpieza deberías ir a ver, pero no te prometo nada-

-Gracias- dijo Rían tomando rumbo hacia la estación

Por suerte el puesto aun estaba disponible, no era mucho lo que le ofrecieron, pero por lo menos tendría un lugar donde dormir, ya que el encargado del lugar le permitió quedarse en una pequeña bodega ahí mismo en la estación de trenes, y la paga era lo suficiente como para poder conseguir algo de comida y ahorrar un poco por si tuviera que seguir su búsqueda en otro lugar

Paso cerca de una semana y por más que avían buscado no avían visto nada, por lo que Rían empezó en entrometerse en platicas para poder obtener información, y también empezó a hacer preguntas, sobre todo cuando los conductores le pedían que limpiara pequeños desastres dentro de los vagones hasta que ese día decidió preguntarle a uno si avía visto una marca como las que buscaba, y la respuesta que obtuvo lo dejo un poco sorprendido

-He visto algunas cutiemark como las que describes- dijo el conductor -las recuerdo bien porque incluso algunas de esas se parecen a las de las princesas Celestia y Luna-

-¿Las princesas tienen marcas con el sol y la luna?- pregunto Rían sorprendido ya que en esa semana no solo escucho hablar sobre ellas si no sobre la increíble leyenda de que ambas controlaban ambos astros, lo cual el savia que era imposible, pero la única vez que lo comento lo tacharon de loco, por lo que decidió seguirles la corriente

-Pos obvio, son las que nos traen el día y la noche, que clase de cutiemark creías que tenían… ahora sí creo que viene de mucho muy lejos- dijo lo último en vos baja ye que Rían decía que venía de tierras mucho muy lejanas donde las princesas solo eran una leyenda

-¿Crees que las princesas sean los experimentos de tu abuelo?- pregunto Cric directo en la oreja de Rían

-No lo sé Cric- decía Rían en vos baja para que solo Cric lo ollera -Pero tomando en cuenta la edad que tengo, y la edad que dicen que tienen las princesas podría ser posible-

-Entonces tenemos que advertirles- dijo Cric

-Lo sé- dijo Rían preocupado por lo que podría pasar -pero te apostaría mis brazos a que no van a estar felices de ver nuevamente a un centauro, por lo que sabemos ellas son las que nos tacharon de monstruos sangrientos


	5. Capitulo 5: La Pesadilla Comienza

Capitulo cinco: La Pesadilla Comienza.

Tras los comentarios del conductor del tren Rían decidió continuar con su búsqueda con las miembros de la familia real, pero para eso tenía que ir hacia Canterlot, aunque para su mala suerte el viaje hasta allá era demasiado costoso, por lo que tomo lo poco que avía ahorrado y compro un boleto al poblado mas cercano a Canterlot, también por que quería huir de las heladas noches del imperio de cristal, las cuales estaban empezaban a pasarle factura a nuestros dos aventureros, ya que tanto Rían como Cric sufrían por las heladas que caían en las noches. Por lo que esa misma tarde se fueron del imperio, estaban juntando las pocas pertenencias que tenían para irse cuando Rían noto algo en la escama de Deviatan, era como si la escama tuviera algo gravado, algo que no se veía a simple vista tan facil, por lo que se le quedo viendo por un largo rato hasta que Cric lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-¿Se encuentra bien mi señor Rían?-

-Hee, a si Cric es solo que estaba pensando en el maestro Deviatan, con todo esto de la búsqueda e olvidado por completo mis entrenamientos, el estaría decepcionado de mi si se entera de que ya no he entrenado-

-Tal vez cuando nos vallamos de aquí pueda aprovechar parte de las noches para entrenar aaa... aaaachu- estornudo Cric quien estaba resfriado por las heladas noches

Después de eso Rían tomo la escama de Deviatan, que fácilmente podía hacerla pasar por un escudo por su tamaño, oculto a Cric detrás de su oreja debajo de su crin y abordo el tren para seguir su viaje.

Mientras tanto en una de las costas cercanas a Equestria, Genrranlo agrupaba a todos los sobrevivientes del ataque de las serpientes marinas

-Son todos los sobrevivientes señor- dijo el único lugarteniente que avía sobrevivido señalando a un pequeño grupo de centauros, la mayoría de ellos heridos

-Quiero que formen una línea frente a mi todos aquellos que puedan seguir con nuestra misión- ordeno Genrranlo con tono entre coraje y decepción

Al momento un grupo de seis centauros se formaron frente a él, eran tres centauros terrestres, dos ptcentauros y un ignocentauro

-¿Conoces técnicas de recuperación?- le pregunto Genrranlo al ignocentauro

-Si señor- contesto en pose militar

-Entonces te quedaras a ayudar a los heridos y a restaurar las naves, ustedes dos- dijo mirando a los dos ptcentauros -quiero que muevan esas alas y hagan un reconocimiento aéreo, encuentren comida, un refugio y si es posible adéntrense en el primer pueblo que encuentren y empiecen a buscar posibles aleados para nuestra causa- al momento los dos ptcentauros emprendieron el vuelo -Y ustedes tres revisen la costa en búsqueda de más sobrevivientes o de cualquier cosa que pueda servirnos para reconstruir la nave, en cuanto las tengamos a esas dos ratas de laboratorio regresaremos a Terranokl-

-Si señor- contestaron los tres centauros terrestre retirándose

-En cuanto a ti mi querido Deviatan- dijo en vos baja mirando hacia el océano -pronto ajustaremos cuentas tu y yo, y no creas que ese patético Imparion me va a detener, solo has retrasado su recaptura- dijo maliciosamente

Esa misma noche en Canterlot

La princesa luna corría a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de su hermana, al llegar Celestia despertó de golpe agitada por el terrible sueño que tuvo en cuanto se quedo dormida

-Es la tercer noche seguida que tienes pesadillas hermana- le dijo Luna mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermana -y sabes bien que ya no puedo seguir corriendo para acá cada que ocurren-

-Lo siento Luna- le contesto Celestia levantándose de la cama y saliendo hacia el balcón de su recamara para tomar un poco de aire -creo que he estado demasiado tensa con todo lo que está pasando con nuestra familia en estos últimos días-

-Pero no todo son malas noticias hermana ¿O sí?- le dijo luna acariciándose el vientre con preocupación

-Claro que no luna- dijo Celestia entrando nuevamente en su recamara y sentándose junto a Luna -lo de tu embarazo es la mejor noticia que he recibido desde tu regreso- le afirmo a su hermana y abrasándola con mucho cariño -aun así no puedo ignorar lo mal que le ha ido a nuestra sobrina desde que salieron esas novelas y tampoco puedo dejar de preocuparme por la enfermedad de Twiligh-

-Lo sé hermana, aun así siento que a hay algo más que no me has dicho- dijo Luna para después dirigirle una sonrisa picarona a Celestia -¿no será acaso que quieres intentar haber si ocurre lo que dice esa novela sobre tu y Discord, verdad?- le pregunto dándole un codazo a su hermana

-¡Eso ni en su sueños!- dijo Celestia sonrojada y algo molesta -mas aparte te recuerdo que el ya tiene una hija y por lo tanto el ya tiene un compromiso con la madre de su hija... aunque no estén casados- ante ese comentario Luna no pudo evitar reírse ya que avía visto los sueños de Discord y de su hermana, aunque Celestia lo negaba tajantemente Luna savia que por lo menos eso de intentar tener su propia familia en vez de adoptar como lo avía hecho en el pasado con la familia de Cadance y de Blueboon era algo que le daba una esperanza

-Sé lo que estas pensando Luna, y ya te explique lo que paso en ese sueño...- ante ese comentario Luna volvió a reír -pero no es eso lo que me atormenta... Es solo que desde hace unas noches soñé con "ellos" algo que no avía pasado en más de mil años- al escuchar eso la risa de Luna se corto en seco y en su rostro apareció una mueca de preocupación y sorpresa

-¿Te refieres a ellos "ellos"?- Pregunto Luna temerosa

-Lamentablemente si Luna- en ese momento ambas hermanas salieron al balcón y miraron hacia el cielo estrellado

-¿Qué crees que estén pensando sobre mi bebe hermana?- pregunto nostálgica Luna después de un breve silencio entre ambas

-Estarían orgullosos de ti Luna, tú sabes cómo nos consentían cuando éramos potras-

-Entonces agradezco que él no este aquí por que convertiría a mi pequeño en un adicto a los dulces- dijo Luna haciendo que Celestia asintiera y riera un poco hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que su hermana le avía echado en cara asiendo que Luna riera un poco más ante la expresión de su hermana

-¿¡Todo esta bien allá dentro!?- pregunto el esposo de Luna desde la puerta de la recamara

-¡Si cariño!- le contesto Luna dirigiéndose hacia la puerta -mejor intenta dormir hermana, me parece que tendrás un día bastante atareado mañana- le dijo para después salir de la recamara de su hermana

-Tú también descansa hermana- contesto Celestia, después de que Luna salió y cerró la puerta, Celestia miro nuevamente hacia el cielo estrellado -lo ciento tanto padres, por decir que su especie son monstruos peligrosos, pero ustedes saben que lo he hecho para proteger a mis ponys, solo espero que puedan perdonarme- dijo viendo a las estrellas para después volver a su cama a intentar dormir

-No deberías de salir corriendo de esa manera- le dijo Hiron a Luna mientras caminaban tranquilamente de regreso a su recamara

-Lo sé Hiron, pero sabes que no podía dejar sola a mi hermana con sus pesadillas, te recuerdo que soy la princesa de la noche y guardiana del mundo de los sueños-

-Y futura madre de un pequeño potrillo o potrilla- agrego Hiron -que sea de paso decir va a ser fruto del inmenso amor que te tengo, mas allá que seas una princesa, mas allá de que seas una aliconio, más allá de que seas la guardiana de los sueños de toda Equestria, porque para mí eres la hermosa yegua de la cual me enamore… sin importar que me ganes con más de mil años de edad- dijo cómicamente el unicornio de pelaje castaño oscuro con crin y cola azul claro con un par de mechones negros que figuraban ser un par de cuernos en su cabeza y una cm en forma de una estrella blanca de siete picos con un par de espadas cruzadas

-Olle- le dijo luna molesta, que aunque eso era cierto, siempre le molestaba que su esposo le recordara la enorme diferencia de edad entre ambos -más aparte eso no pareció importarte el día que decidiste poner este fruto en mi vientre- le dijo abrasándolo para mirarlo de frente de forma seductora

-No tengo la culpa de que seas la anciana más sensual y hermosa que allá tenido la dicha de conocer- le dijo respondiendo al abraso -y volviendo al tema, será mejor que la próxima vez que la princesa Celestia tenga una pesadilla me despiertes para que yo sea el que venga corriendo a verla o le avise a un guardia para que lo haga, podría ser peligroso, recuerda que ahora no solo tienes que cuidar de Ecuestria, si no de nuestro pequeño- le dijo Hiron a su esposa mientras le frotaba el vientre, cosa que Luna adoraba que el hiciera -¿o por qué no simplemente entras directamente en su sueño sin arriesgar tu cuerpo ni a nuestro hijo?- le pregunto el unicornio

-Ya te lo avía dicho, me hiso prometer que no volvería a entrar en sus sueños después de que la vi en aquel sueño con Discord- dijo riendo de solo recordar lo que avía visto en aquel sueño, risa que fue acompañada por su marido, ya que le avía contado todo con lujo de detalles

-¿Quién diría que tu hermana la co-gobernante de esta nación y la pony mas seria y respetuosa que conozco fantaseara en tener sexo sumergida en una bañera llena de leche con chocolate con nada menos que el señor del caos- dijo Hiron divertido de solo recordar lo que su esposa le avía contado

-Lo de la leche con chocolate no me sorprende para nada- dijo luna mientras se detenían frente a la puerta de su recamara

Mientras tanto en una pequeña comunidad de ponys cercana a las costas avía dos extrañas criaturas que deambulaban las cercanías

-Era en serio que estas criaturas son casi tan inteligentes como nosotros- dijo asombrado uno de los ptcentauros viendo hacia el centro de la comunidad donde parecía haber una boda

-Parece como si vivieran en la época de la colonia- dijo su compañero -deberíamos presentar nuestros respetos a la feliz pareja- dijo con malicia

-Ustedes no irán a ningún… lado- dijo un unicornio blanco con crin azul que salió de detrás de ambos, quien se impacto en cuando los vio bien -¿centauros? Imposible- susurro asombrado -no sé cómo llegaron hasta Equestria par de demonios pero me encargare de que ustedes no dañen a nadie malditos demonios…- dijo cargando su ataque asía ambos ptcentauros

Ya por la mañana las princesas Celestia y Luna acompañada de su esposo y de otros miembros de la realeza, estaban desayunando en el comedor real manteniendo una alegre conversación, a excepción de cierto principito que se dedicaba solamente a ingerir su comida con toda prisa para alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápidamente posible (no diré su nombre porque lo desprecio más que a la diarrea en tiempo de exámenes), cuando repentinamente entra un guardia solar a toda prisa, después de hacer una reverencia se acerco hasta la princesa del día y le dijo algo al oído, en cuanto Celestia escucho la noticia sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su quijada se abrió al máximo y una expresión de horror remplazo la de alegría que tenía un segundo antes mientras la cuchara que sostenía con su magia empezó a temblar, Luna al ver la reacción de su hermana mayor se preocupo y también empezó a temblar, como si por la expresión de Celestia supiera que clase de noticia acababa de recibir su hermana,

-I… infórmele al relámpago blanco que de inmediato le enviare refuerzos- dijo Celestia intentando ocultar su terror -Hiron necesito que pongas en alerta a toda la guardia de inmediato, creo que tenemos que hablar en privado con tigo sobre un asunto muy delicado tanto Luna como yo-

-¿Qué ocurre hermana?- pregunto Luna asustada

-Paso algo que necesita toda nuestra atención hermana- dijo Celestia levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia su hermana y cuñado -creo que tenemos que contarle sobre el secreto del sol y la luna hermana- le dijo casi susurrando a Luna

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto Luna conteniendo el llanto

-Lo que paso en la costa requiere que Hiron como capitán de la guardia y sobre todo como tu esposo conozca todo sobre ese secreto Hermana- dijo Celestia

-¿De qué secreto están hablando cariño?- pregunto Hiron preocupado mientras abrasaba a Luna intentando tranquilizarla

-Sera mejor que lo hablemos en otro lugar Capitán- dijo Celestia invitando a ambos a que la siguieran

Mientras tanto en la costa Genrranlo escuchaba con atención lo que le decían sus dos exploradores

-… Y apenas si logramos escapar de ese unicornio, señor- dijo el ptcentauro

-¡Es imposible que una criatura salvaje los haiga dejado tan maltrechos!- dijo Genrranlo molesto

-Se lo aseguro… mi señor… son todo… menos salvajes… no parecen… estar tan… avanzados tec… nológicamente… pero… sin duda… estos ponys… son civilizados… señor- dijo el otro ptcentauro mientras le ponían un torniquete en el lugar donde solía estar su brazo derecho

-Claro que somos civilizados- dijo una extraña vos para después aparecer en un destello de luz un unicornio encapuchado acompañado de varios ponys de las tres razas -¿y si sus dos guerreros fueron capases de sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento con el temido relámpago blanco entonces creo que usted y yo podremos hacer grandes negocios- dijo el unicornio encapuchado poniéndose enfrente de Genrranlo

-Eso depende- dijo Genrranlo con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro -¿Qué tanto poder tienes en estas tierras y que tanto nos costaran los servicios de tu organización para conseguir nuestros objetivos?- pregunto

-Tal vez podamos a llegar a un acuerdo mutuo- dijo el unicornio encapuchado mientras miraba con curiosidad y agrado la ametralladora que traía uno de los exploradores que acababan de regresar

-Ya veo que los de su especie no solo son civilizados- dijo Genrranlo con una gran malicia en su voz -si no también algunos de ustedes son bastante listos-

En ese momento tanto como Genrranlo como el unicornio encapuchado empesaron a reír perversamente como si se hubieran sincronizado sus pensamientos

En ese mismo instante a en Canterlot, Celestia y Luna acababan de contarle a Hiron el gran secreto que ambas guardaban con gran recelo

-Solo espero que comprendas porque no se lo hemos dicho a nadie- dijo Celestia

-Es… es que, no sé que pensar- dijo Hiron sorprendido por lo que le acababan de decir ambas princesas

-¿Espero no me odies por ocultarte a ti y a toda Equestriala verdad?- dijo Luna agachando la cabeza

-Jamás podría odiarte mi amor- dijo Hiron levantándole la cabeza a Luna -todo el mundo tiene secretos… aunque este es demasiado… inesperado. Pero eso no cambia lo que ahora y siempre sentiré por ti, para mí siempre serás la ama y diosa de la noche sin importar cual sea tu origen- dijo con firmeza

-¿Eso significa que…?- pregunto Luna limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro

-Esas cosas son una amenaza para la realeza de Equestria, pero sobre todo son una amenaza para mi familia, y no dejare que ninguna de esas criaturas se atreva siquiera a tocarles ni un solo pelo- dijo Hiron con una gran determinación mientras abrasaba a Luna de forma protectora

-Sera mejor que le avisemos a Spike y a Shining Armor para que también estén al pendiente de la seguridad de Cadance y de Twilight por si acaso- dijo Celestia feliz de que el esposo de su hermana no les diera la espalda tras conocer su gran secreto

-Enseguida princesa- dijo Hiron haciendo una reverencia, para después darle un cálido beso en la base del cuerno a Luna para salir a toda prisa de la habitación donde avían estado conversando a cumplir con las órdenes de la princesa

-Es un gran pony hermana- dijo Celestia acercándose a Luna

-Mucho más de lo que creía hermana- dijo Luna mientras una lagrima de alegría rodaba por su mejilla -vas a tener una gran padre- dijo con orgullo mientras se miraba el vientre


	6. Capitulo 6: Terror y recuerdos

Antes de comenzar se me paso hacer un par de comentarios, en cuanto a las novelas que menciono en el capitulo cuatro, las que traen loca a Cadance son en homenaje a las historias de Eyedrago y a Scrittore Passione, en cuanto al "relámpago blanco" me lo presto Eyedragon de sus historias de la saga del fénix, se las recomiendo sinceramente, también en cuanto a la hija de Discord esta vasado en un video que me tope en youtube, no recuerdo el nombre y solo lo he visto subtitulado, también quiero comentarles que en este capítulo me ayudo mi hermana con el flashback, por cierto como siempre hay les encargo que comenten, me ayudara a saber si les gusta la historia, también estoy abierto a sugerencias . Y sin más preámbulos empecemos

Capitulo 6: Terror y recuerdos

La noticia de que avían aparecido un par de centauros en una de las pequeñas comunidades de la costa no solo avía puesto sobre alerta a las gobernantes de Equestria, si no a todas las ciudades, todas las tropas fueron desplegadas hacia todas las ciudades, y en cuanto a la seguridad de Canterlot y sobre todo del castillo de las princesas se puso al filo de lo exagerado al punto de que todo aquel pony que entrara no solo era minuciosamente revisado, si no también tenían que pasar por un hechizo restrictivo que paralizaba a todo aquel que intentara acercarse demasiado a las princesas, eso sin mencionar que ninguna de las dos se movía sin que un grupo de quince guardias estuviera a su alrededor, cosa que Luna disfrutaba hasta cierto punto ya que tenía a su esposo a su lado las 24 hrs de día, pero junto con el avía otros catorce guardias, lo que les dejaba poca privacidad, por suerte para Luna esa noche pudieron convencerlos de que los dejaran unos momentos a solas dentro del jardín privado de la gobernante de la noche lo que aprovecharon para aclarar un par de cosas en cuanto al secreto que ahora él conocía de las princesas

-Entonces ¿sin esa cosa todo moriría?- le pregunto Hiron a Luna

-Eso es lo que ellos nos dijeron- le contesto Luna -también es lo que permite que ciertas cosas sean como son en Equestria-

-Haa... Ya veo. Pos a mi me parece hasta más importante que levantar ambos astros... Espera un momento ¿Y el día que tú y tu hermana fueron raptadas por esas cosas que planto Discord? No me digas que fue un fenómeno natural por que yo lo vi y fue todo menos algo natural- dijo Hiron tratando de comprender el fenómeno de ese día

-El día que Twiligh Sparkle regreso las jemas de los elementos al árbol de la armonía, supongo que también fue Discord el que provoco esa ilusión, podrá decir que esta rehabilitado pero sigue siendo el señor de caos, y un traicionero- dijo Luna con un poco de ira en su voz al recordar ese día cosa por la que Hiron empezó a reír levemente, lo que consterno a Luna

-¿quien diría que fue precisamente una traición lo que despertó nuestro amor?- le pregunto Hiron a luna con una alegre melancolía

-Como os ocurre pensar que olvidaría un día tan importante- contesto Luna

Flashback

Se encontraba Luna en la habitación de su hermana mayor Celestia siendo acompañada por la misma y el nuevo capitán de la guardia solar Hiron Storm, le estaban explicando la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

-Luna hemos descubierto una traición por parte de unos de los soldados de tu guardia- dijo Celestia con una cara seria y un tono de preocupación al decirle la noticia a su pequeña hermana.

-pero… ¿han encontrado a los traidores?- pregunto la princesa de la noche algo asustada.

-No, solo hemos capturado al guardia que intento asesinarla hace unos momentos princesa- menciono Hiron con un poco de disgusto en su voz pero con un porte serio como acostumbraban todos los integrantes de la guardia.

-Capitán Hiron- menciono Celestia llamando la atención del capitán.

-Si su alteza- dijo mientras se reverenciaba ante la princesa del sol.

-Se hará cargo personalmente a partir de estos momentos de la seguridad de la princesa LUNA mientras este conflicto se resuelve- dijo seria dando la orden al capitán dicho eso la princesa Celestia se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Como ordene princesa- menciono acatando ordenes aunque lo mostro con un tono de disgusto. Dicho esto la princesa Celestia salió de la habitación dejando a un soldado disgustado y a una Luna muy preocupada por lo que le acababa de decir su hermana, ya que como era costumbre de Celestia la sobreprotegía, ella siempre hacia lo mejor para que no le pasara nada malo, y después de que regreso de su exilio las cosas no mejoraron mucho que digamos.

Habían pasado un par de horas y Luna estaba total mente confundida, preocupada y un poco claustrofóbica por llevar tanto tiempo encerrada en un mismo lugar, ni en la luna se llego a sentir tan sofocada, y el disgusto que sentía de parte del capitán no le estaba ayudando mucho que digamos, fue tanta la tención que avía en el ambiente que en ese momento Luna decide romper ese silencio que había quedado cuando Celestia se retiró de la habitación.

-Le sucede algo capitán- menciono Luna con un poco de intriga en su vos

-No… no me sucede nada… princesa- contesto Hiron con molestia en su vos "solo que me tengo que encargar de ser la niñera de Nightmare Moon" pensó para sí mismo Hiron mientras retomaba una postura de vigía en la puerta de la habitación

-Está seguro capitán Hiron… lo noto un poco molesto- menciono Luna intentado ser amable y que el capitán cambiara su actitud con ella pero solo logro que este enfureciera más e intentara ignorar el hecho de haber sido colocado en ese puesto ya que no le ocasionaba placer.

-Capitán os exijo una respuesta ¡conteste!- menciono Luna fastidiada por la actitud del capitán hacia ella

-Es que entiendo porque su propia guardia la traicionaría- dijo con coraje y acercándose a la princesa para encararla.

-De qué habla no le entiendo como que entiende por qué mi guardia me traicionaría ¡explíquese!- dijo luna encarando al capitán y enfurecida totalmente utilizando la voz real de canterlot

-No tengo que explicar nada que todo el mundo sabe **¡princesa!**...- fue lo que dijo antes de recibir una fuerte bofetada de parte de luna

-Espero que eso le enseñe a respetar a una yegua… además a que refería con lo antes dicho y exijo una respuesta que me satisfaga de un todo o le haré perder su puesto, queda claro- exclamo la princesa con una voz de furia lo que ocasionó que Hiron se acercase a ella tan cerca que las respiraciones de ambos se mesclaban, la tención en el lugar era demasiada

-Es sencillo "princesa" nadie confía en que usted se halla purificado con los elementos de la armonía…- fue interrumpido por una princesa luna demasiado impresionada por lo que le escucho decir al capitán Hiron

-Entonces todos siguen con la creencia de que soy…-la princesa no lo podía creer hasta su propia guardia creía que ella aún seguía siendo "Nightmare Moon" pensó para sí misma quedando inmóvil por un segundo

-Nightmare Moon, si- contesto un asustado Hiron por la cara que había puesto luna ase unos instantes

-¡Están muy equivocados!- grito Luna con la voz real de canterlot -en mí ya no se encuentra el espíritu de la pesadilla- dijo más calmada pero aun tan cerca de Hiron que este no pudo retroceder ya que la mirada que le daba luna le impedía moverse pero la princesa Luna se sentía de la misma manera era tanto el odio que les ocasionaba verse uno al otro que no podían controlar las acciones que sus cuerpos realizaban era así como si el odio que sintieran por el contrario se estuviese estallando en esa miradas .

"pero que está pasando porque me mira de esa manera" se decía Luna en su mente con un poco de inquietud por la mirada del capitán Hiron

"pero que le pasa por que no despega su vista de mi… aunque no puedo negar que sus ojos son lindos viéndolos de cerca" pensó Hiron mientras era incapaz de retirar la mirada de los ojos de la princesa Luna "pero que estoy pensando ella es... es... ¿pero qué diablos estoy pensando?"- se dijo para sí mismo

"esa mirada porque me siento tan a atraída a esta mirada… esos ojos me llaman a no despegar la vista pudiera ser que en cuanto baje la guardia el sí logre hacer lo que el traidor no pudo lograr, aunque es bastante... debo de guardar la compostura el podría estar aliado con los traidores" se decía luna mientras respondía la mirada retadora de Hiron

Al parecer ambos pensaban cosas similares sobre lo que sentían uno al otro en ese momento pero sus rostros seguían mostrando odio y conforme paso el tiempo y sus respiraciones se mesclaban más y más al hecho de parecer solo una, de un momento a otro sin que ninguno de los dos lo imaginase en ese momento terminaron unidos en un beso tan profundo que no se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido hasta que ambos comenzaron a disfrutarlo como si no hubiese un mañana

Fin flashback

-Solo espero que por lo menos ya nadie crea que sigo siendo aquel demonio lleno de celos e ira- dijo Luna

-Mientras tu familia sepa que no es cierto, al tártaro con lo que piensen los demás ponys- dijo Hiron tomando el casco delantero de Luna -más aparte pobre de aquel que se atreva a ofenderte con eso, conocerá personalmente al capitán Hiron Storm, y sabrá porque soy el mejor espadachín de toda Equestria- dijo desenvainando su espada y poniéndose en una pose de grandeza poniendo su espada enfrente de su rostro

-Querrás decir el segundo mejor espadachín de toda Equestria cariño- le dijo Luna con una sonrisa divertida mientras desquebrajaba los aires de grandeza de su marido -te recuerdo que no ha habido pony, grifo, mino tauro ni ningún otro ser que hubiera podido vencerme en un duelo hasta ahora- le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del jardín, mientras que Hiron ponía una cara de fastidio mientras envainaba su espada y seguía a su esposa

Mientras tanto en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Canterlot, Rían avía pasado las últimas semanas trabajando en un pequeño bar a las afueras del pueblo, ese día precisamente Rían avía tenido problemas con uno de los clientes del lugar, al cual tuvieron que sacar por la fuerza, el bar acababa de serrar hacia un par de minutos y Rían junto con otro trabajador del lugar estaban limpiando el lugar él era un pony de tierra color plata con crin verde con una marca con forma de una botella de vino con dos copas cruzadas en frente de nombre Table Wine, con quien Rían platicaba felis por el buen día que avían tenido, o eso creían

-Hace meses que no avía habido tanta venta- dijo Table

-Me sorprende que con tantos borrachos solo haiga salido un problemático- dijo Rían recordando lo sucedido

-Supongo que ninguno se quería meter en problemas estando esos tres guardias aquí toda la noche, y por cierto dejaron muy buenas propinas- dijo Table pasándole un pequeño puñado de monedas a Rían -toma esto es lo que te toca- le dijo

-Salió más de lo que esperaba- dijo Rían sorprendido por su paga, la cual guardo en una pequeña alforja que avía conseguido días atrás

-Oyes, en serio piensas seguir tu camino hasta Canterlot con lo que dijeron los guardias que paso el mes pasado- dijo Table algo preocupado por su compañero de trabajo

-No escuche, ¿qué fue lo que te dijeron?- pregunto Rían con curiosidad

-Que un pueblo de la costa fue atacado por un par de demonios- dijo Table diciendo lo ultimo con vos baja casi susurrando

-¿Qué clase de demonios?- pregunto Rían con cierta preocupación, a lo que Table le pidió que se acercara para decírselo al oído

-Centauros- dijo susurrando

-¡¿Cómo?!- pregunto Rían alarmado

Pero en ese momento tres unicornios de gran tamaño entraron en el lugar

-Lo ciento ponys pero ya cerramos- dijo Table tratando de ser amable, pero los unicornios no venían con buenas intenciones

-No te preocupes solo venimos a encargarnos de un asunto personal- dijo uno de ellos encarando a Rían -será mejor que me ofrezcas una disculpa por lo de hace rato si quieres que seamos amables con tigo- le dijo el tipo a Rían

-Yo no tengo nada por que disculparme, usted fue el que se estaba portando como un patán hace rato- dijo Rían, cosa que hiso enojar al unicornio quien lo hiso levitar y lo arrojo hacia donde estaban los otros dos unicornios que avían entrado con él

-Te enseñaremos a respetar a tus superiores pegaso insignificante- dijo uno de ellos haciendo brillar su cuerno haciendo que el cuerpo de Rían se pegara al piso

-Me pregunto ¿Qué pasara con un pegaso cuando le cortan las alas?- pregunto el otro pisando a Rían en medio de donde estaban sus alas

-Eso lo averiguaremos- dijo el primero de ellos, el que avía encarado a Rían

-¡No pienso permitir que hagan eso!- dijo Table algo asustado

-Tu cállate cantinero- le contesto uno de los unicornios lanzándole un rallo de magia que lo golpeo en el pecho y lo mando a bolar cayendo justo detrás de la barra quebrando varias botellas y cayendo al suelo inconsciente

-Sera mejor que se ballan no quiero hacerles daño- les dijo Rían, cosa que provoco que los unicornios se carcajearan

-¿Y quién crees que eres patético pegaso para amenazarnos?- dijo uno de ellos

-Nosotros somos unicornio y por lo tanto podemos usar magia, cosa que tú no puedes hacer-

-¿Están seguros que soy un pegaso?- les pregunto Rían, lo cual los sorprendió a los tres

Rían savia que en esa forma no tendría oportunidad contra los tres unicornios, y aunque no quería hacerlo tubo que, para salvar su propia vida, y justo cuando los tres iban a empezar a patearlo sintieron como algo los detenía y los hacía levitar alejándolos lentamente de Rían

-¿Quién de ustedes está haciendo esto?- pregunto el primer unicornio

-Yo no estoy haciendo esto- contestaron los otros dos casi a unisonó, cuando vieron que Rían se levantaba de forma tranquila, pero fue entonces que notaron algo raro en el pegaso al cual querían hacer daño

-Les dije que yo no era un pegaso- dijo Rían rebelando su verdadera forma, causando que los tres unicornios se asustaran tanto que uno de ellos empezó a gritar como una niñita y el otro se orinara ahí donde estaba flotando

Después de eso el otro de ellos hiso brillar su cuerno y desapareció en un destello de luz, justo después de eso se escucho como el unicornio iba gritando -¡Auxilio un centauro nos ataca!- gritaba mientras se introducía en el pueblo a toda velocidad. Rían savia que era hora de partir de ahí, por lo que azoto a los otros dos unicornios contra el suelo y antes de que quedara inconscientes les hiso una advertencia

-Si me entero de que vuelven a molestar a Table vendré por ustedes- dicho eso tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar para esconderse en el bosque, ahí duro hasta casi el amanecer ya cuando todo estuvo calmado, ya que los guardias no se tomaron con calma la aparición de un centauro en la zona. Gran parte de la noche los guardias estuvieron resguardando todo el pueblo, lo cual le impedía a Rían llegar hasta la habitación en la que se estaba hospedando, y en la cual avía dejado a Cric junto con sus demás cosas, una vez que pudo entrar le explico a Cric lo ocurrido salieron de ahí lo mas sigilosamente posible, tuvieron suerte en poder salir de la ciudad sin ser visto, ya que la técnica de transformación no podía ser usada durante la noche, Rían tenía que esperar hasta la madrugada por lo menos una hora antes de que el sol saliera, por lo que decidió caminar por el bosque, alejado de cualquier pueblo, sería lo mejor. Y podría aprovechar para practicar un par de cosas, sobre todo ahora que savia que no era el único centauro en Equestria

-Y… ¿averiguo algo mas mi señor Rían?- le pregunto Cric

-No Cric, pero lo más seguro es que sean de las tropas de Genrranlo, los que sobrevivieron a la garra del tártaro del maestro Deviatan- le contesto Rían

-Yo también escuche un poco sobre el asunto y dicen que la capital tiene una especie de bloqueo, será mejor que busquemos otra forma de llegar hasta la realeza-

-Solo espero que ellos no las encuentren antes de que nosotros, si mi abuelo y mi padre quería que les advirtiera sobre esto debe ser porque tienen algo muy malo planeado para ellas-

En ese momento miro hacia la luna a la cual miro por un rato como si algo pasara dentro de su cabeza, de repente una risa sonó dentro de su cabeza, mientras escuchaba la voz de su abuelo regañándolo por alguna travesura

Flashback

Estaba un pequeño Rían cubierto por un liquido azul y espeso en la puerta de lo que parecía ser un laboratorio y junto a él avía otra figura casi de su mismo tamaño quien se reía descontroladamente mientras que Zeus estaba parado frente a ellos

-Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que mi laboratorio no es un área de juegos-

-Lo siento abuelo- dijo el pequeño Rían tratando de contener la risa

-Si señor lo céntimos- dijo la otra figura con una voz dulce y melodiosa acompañada de una risa divertida mientras se quitaba un poco de la sustancia de la cara revelando a una pony de pelaje oscuro

Fin de flashback

-Señor Rían ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunto Cric

-Sí, solo que… creo que recordé algo- dijo Rían confundido -pero no te preocupes estoy bien- contesto volviendo a la realidad

-Tal vez quieras cambiar tu respuesta pequeño Rían- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

En cuanto Rían vio de donde provenía la voz y vio de que pertenecía quedo paralizado del terror que sintió al ver la figura de esa extraña criatura

-Tu- dijo Rían con terror

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- dijo la criatura

Bueno aquí otro capítulo, disculpen las demoras, y les reitero comenten PORFAAAAAAAAAA


	7. Capitulo 7: El enemigo de mi enemigo

Que tal queridos lectores, disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí le traigo el séptimo capítulo del esta historia El secreto del sol y la luna, solo quiero decir que ya vi de nuevo el video que les mencione en el capitulo anterior, se llama DADY DISCORD, supongo que muchos ya lo han visto, solo que les recomiendo verlo en ingles por que el que está en español suena del nabo, solo espero que les gusten, y por cierto si pensaban que las princesas son las únicas en este fanfic que tienen un origen no natural, solo esperen u lo leerán…

Capitulo 7: El enemigo de mi enemigo ¿es mi amigo?...

-¡Tu!- le decía Rían a la extraña criatura que le avía hablado desde la oscuridad -es imposible mi padre dijo que avías muerto la última vez que te exilio de Terranock-

-Eso le icé creer a tu padre por un buen tiempo- dijo la criatura transformándose en un ignocentauro de seis brazos de pelaje y cabellos rubios, con dos cuernos de diferente especies en su cabeza, parecía de edad madura y tenía una inusual pero corta barba de chivo en su quijada, la cual no dejaba de acariciar continuamente alternando sus manos derechas

-Aun así deberías haber muerto por la edad hace mucho- dijo Rían al ver al tipo que estaba frente a él

-El que te hallan criado en una celda por los últimos dos mil años no significa que seas un completo estúpido pequeño Rían- dijo el tipo -estoy seguro que ya te percataste que ahora soy un ser elemental, y que por lo tanto es prácticamente imposible que muera-

-Eso lo veremos, ¡ESTERBO CALEW!- dijo Rían el momento que aparecieron en cada uno de sus brazo un sable de energía

Y usando sus alas se impulso a toda velocidad contra el "sujeto" para envestirlo con sus sable pero este lo esquivo y sacando quien sabe de dónde se puso detrás de Rían con un traje de torero en posición de faena, lo cual enfureció a Rían, si bien era su primer combate que no fuera una práctica con su maestro, no toleraría que ese sujeto se burlara de él. Por lo que junto las puntas de sus sables formando una x y cargo un ataque que savia que no fallaría

-¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?- pregunto el "sujeto" curioso por ver lo que Rían estaba por hacer

-¡STERBA DOMINI!- grito al momento que un rallo de energía con forma de rinoceronte salió de la unión de los sables

El sujeto lo recibió de lleno el impacto provocando una pequeña explosión, al no ver movimiento de entre el polvo que levanto la explosión pensó que avía ganado

-Interesante técnica- dijo el sujeto apareciendo detrás de Rían flotando de cabeza sosteniendo una bolsa de palomitas -se ve que ese gusano súper desarrollado de Deviatan te entreno bien... Ahora es mi turno de mostrarte un par de trucos- dijo al momento que tronaba los dedos con sus tres manos derechas, haciendo que los sables de Rían se convirtieran en serpientes de diferentes tipos las cuales inmediatamente Intentaron enroscarse en su cuello pero Rían alcanzo a deshacerse de ellas, lo que lo dejo vulnerable contra el golpe de una cola de dragón que apareció de la nada la cual lo lanzo a una gran distancia haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda y lomo pesadamente

-¿Estás listo para hablar o vas a seguir peleando hasta que dejes de divertirme?- le dijo el "sujeto" poniendo su rostro frente al de Rían pero saliendo de la dirección contraria a la que el avía sido arrojado

-¿Y qué tendría que escuchar de un maldito traicionero como tú?- le pregunto Rían poniéndose de pie

-Que al igual que tu, quiero evitar que los nobles de Terranolk se salgan con la zulla, y mucho menos que logren poner su asqueroso régimen sobre estar tierras que alguna vez yo goberné, y que ahora a pesar de que ya no gobierno aquí viven mi familia y los seres a los que más amo, y no pienso dejar que ellos vengan a arruinarlo todo- dijo dándole la espalda

-¿Tu familia?- pregunto Rían confundido

-Aunque te cueste creerlo tengo una hija que adoro con todo mi ser, una gran amiga gracias a la cual puedes ver a este nuevo y reformado Discord y una nov…- no pudo terminar la frase cuando Rían lo interrumpió

-¿Discord?- pregunto Rían confundido -¿Qué acaso tu nombre no es Apatic?-

NOTA: apatic es distraído en rumano (por algo se cambio el nombre)

-Ese nombre no combina con mi titulo de señor del caos, eso sin mencionar ¡que no me gusta que me llamen POR ESE NOMBRE!- dijo lo ultimo gritando con gran fuerza y tomando la apariencia de dragonicus que todos conocemos

-Enserio- dijo Rían invocando nuevamente sus sables -apostaría mis alas a que nadie aquí sabe lo que realmente eres- dijo tomando una posición de batalla

-¡Y no se lo dirás a nadie!- dijo Discord lanzándose en contra de Rían

Rían logro esquivarlo por poco, pero Discord inmediatamente se dio la vuelta e hiso que barias ramas de su alrededor se desprendieran de su lugar y flotaran en el aire a su alrededor, después con un chasquido de sus dedos las convirtió en lanzas y con un movimiento de sus brazos hiso que todas estas se dirigieran hacia Rían, quien puso sus alas al frente como si fueran un escudo

-¡ARAPI DIAMANT!- grito Rían convirtiendo las plumas de sus alas en hojas de diamantes tan duras que ninguna de las lanzas logro hacerles ni el más mínimo rasguño, de inmediato Rían corrió contra Discord a toda velocidad, este ultimo esquivo los sables de Rían sin percatarse que sus alas aun eran de diamante, logrando ser golpeado por el ala derecha de Rían, provocándole una enorme cortada en el estomago, letal para cualquiera, menos para un elemental como lo era Discord, quien solo hiso un chasquido con sus dedos para que esta desapareciera como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero aun así eso avía enfurecido al señor del caos

-¿Quieres que nos pongamos serios? Que así sea- dijo Discord furioso asiendo que en uno de los arboles apareciera una puerta de un armario, la cual abrió y saco una espada dos veces más larga que él, la cual sostenía como si de una pluma se tratara, de inmediato y sin tiempo para nada Discord empezó a atacar a Rían con gran fiereza, este ultimo apenas si conseguía bloquear los ataques con sus cuatro sables y sus alas de diamante, mientras retrocedía cada vez más, de la nada un enorme geiser broto del suelo mandando a los aires a Rían quien de inmediato recobro el equilibrio he intento huir volando del lugar, pero querer escapar de un Discord enfurecido era como si una mosca intentara escapar de una telaraña, era algo imposible, en ese momento Rían supo que fue un error enfrentar al viejo enemigo de su padre en vez de haberlo escuchado. De repente Rían recibió un fuerte impacto que lo mando precipitadamente contra el suelo quedando inconsciente, cuando Discord se acerco para terminar con el trabajo, Cric salió de entre las cosas que Rían cargaba consigo

-¡ALTO!- Grito Cric -¡si lo matas será el fin del mundo!- le dijo seriamente a Discord

-¿Tú debes ser el sirviente breezi de ese gusano de Deviatan? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-El día que mi amo Deviatan saco al señor Rían de Terranolk, los nobles mataron a uno de los otros imparions, si lo matas a él sería el fin, y sé que sabes a que me refiero- dijo Cric con una seriedad que hasta Discord sintió miedo de solo pensar lo que pasaría

Mientras tanto en una gran caverna lejos de ese lugar Genrranlo y sus centauros estaban siendo incorporados al grupo mafioso del misterioso pony encapuchado

-Como vera lo mejor será que consigamos distraer a la guardia real, causando pánico en las poblaciones más alegadas de la capital, para que en Canterlot bajen la guardia y que puedan llevarse de un solo golpe a las cuatro...- decía el poni encapuchado cuando fue interrumpido por Genrranlo

-Espera un momento ¿Dijiste que son cuatro de ellas?- pregunto Genrranlo sorprendido

-Sí, ¿acaso son más?- pregunto preocupado el pony encapuchado

-No, claro que no... Es solo que esto será mucho mejor de lo que esperava- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro

-¡Señor, señor!- llego uno de los centauros hasta donde ellos estaban

-¿Que ocurre soldado?- pregunto Genrranlo curioso por la actitud tan positiva de su subordinado

-Por fin conseguimos establecer contacto con Terranolck y con los demás nobles y a pesar de la primitiva tecnología de los ponys conseguimos establecer un canal seguro de comunicación-

-Perfecto este día va mejorando poco a poco- dijo poniéndose de pie –si me disculpas socio necesito informarle a los demás nobles de Terranolck sobre lo ocurrido, nuestra sociedad, y los acuerdos a los que llegamos-

-Por supuesto, adelante socio- le contesto con confianza

Después de eso Genrranlo se retiro del pequeño salón donde estaban y camino por una de las cuevas de la caverna rumbo a donde tenían aquella primitiva radio con la que avían establecido contacto con Terranolck

-Señor- dijo el soldado centauro llamando la atención de Genrranlo -¿de verdad va a cumplir con todo lo que acordó con ese bestia de carga?- dijo refiriéndose al pony encapuchado

-Por supuesto que no soldado, pero le aremos creer que así será- dijo Genrranlo de forma maliciosa -en cuanto deje de sernos útil tendrá el mismo destino que toda esta nación de bestias- dijo para después seguir caminando

Mientras tanto al día siguiente, a cientos de kilómetros de Equestria, para ser preciso en la ciudad de Terranolck, en el palacio principal, todos los nobles se enteraban de que el general Genrranlo avía sobrevivido al temido y mortal ataque de las serpientes marinas y estaba del otro lado del océano, y lo mejor de todo es que ya avía encontrado los experimentos de Zeus y a otros dos seres con poder similares, tal vez creaciones o hijas de las primeras. Mientras todos los nobles discutían de cómo debía de proceder el general, uno de los soldados deambulaba fuera de su guardia si rumbo aparente, hasta que entro en la parte más profunda de los calabozos

-Hey tu, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto otro de los guardias que custodiaba al única celda en ese lugar

-Solo vengo a conversar con ¡un viejo amigo!- dijo el soldado transformándose en un dragón con cara de payaso y con dos enormes tartas en las manos estampando a los guardias en las paredes con estas dejándolos atrapados, después entro hasta donde estaba la celda y vio al único prisionero que ahora tenía esta

-Supongo que debería darte mis condolencias por la muerte de tu padre Hermes- dijo el Discord tomando su apariencia de de dragonicus

-¿Apatic? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto Hermes levantando la cara la cual mostraba signos de haber llorado por un largo tiempo

-Ese ya no es mi nombre- dijo Discord después de gruñir un poco -ahora soy Discord el elemental y señor del caos-

-Si mi padre estuviera vivo te felicitaría- dijo Hermes con gran tristeza

-Lo sé- dijo Discord con gran orgullo

-Y después te partiría por la mitad-

-¿Así supongo?- dijo dividiéndose en dos mitades

-Si solo vienes a burlarte de mí, mejor vete no estoy de humor- dijo Hermes dándole la espalda

-En realidad si- dijo Discord volviendo a unirse -pero también vengo a darte un respiro en este tormento... y a proponerte un trato también- dijo llamando la atención de Hermes

-Habla entonces- le dijo sin mucho animo

-Ellas están bien, me vencieron y me dejaron petrificado por poco mas de mil años, fueron astutas al usar las jemas del árbol de la vida en mi contra, aunque ellas lo llamaron el árbol de la armonía-

-¿De que estas ablando?- le pregunto confundido -nosotros jamás las enviamos a detenerte, solo las enviamos a casa cuando descubrimos la traición de los nobles… Hubiéramos mandado a Rían con ellas pero necesitábamos que estuviera aquí para poder renovar el Triviar-

-¿Entonces jamás las enviaron a enfrentarme? Entonces por eso nunca se marcharon- dijo Discord diciendo lo ultimo para sus adentros

-¿Y cuál es el trato?- pregunto Hermes algo impaciente ya que Discord se avía quedado callado y pensativo por un rato

-A si claro... Voy a ayudarlos a ti y a tu hijo para que derroquen a esos nobles pero a cambio quiero mi propio reino, un lugar donde pueda gobernar al lado de mi hija sin que nadie se meta con nosotros- dijo Discord con mucha seguridad a lo que Hermes empezó a estirar una de sus manos para serrar el trato

Hermes no savia si serrar el trato o no, si bien Discord seria de mucha utilidad sobre todo con el gran poder que ahora tenia, también podía tenderles una trampa o cambiar de bando en cualquier momento, pero avía algo más que molestaba a Hermes y no era al hecho de estar considerando la idea de aliarse con uno de sus más odiados enemigos

-Pero antes de serrar el trato- dijo regresando su mano a adentro de la celda -¿Sabes dónde y cómo está mi hijo?- pregunto con cara de preocupación

-Está en un lugar seguro- le contesto Discord -en un lugar donde si es astuto lograra llegar hasta ellas para advertirles sobre el peligro en que están-

En ese preciso momento Rían estaba despertando en el interior de una casa a las orillas del bosque Everfri.

-¿En dónde estoy?- pregunto con pesadez mirando todo su alrededor, junto a él estaba Cric quien estaba aun dormido, pero sujetando fuertemente su collar, después de verlo volvió a mirar a su alrededor, esa no era la habitación que estaba rentando, en ese momento la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana que estaba junto a la cama donde estaba le dio en el lomo recordándole lo ocurrido y que era de mañana y que no avía hecho la técnica para convertirse en pony nuevamente, lo cual lo asusto, susto que se convirtió en confusión cuando no sintió sus brazos, en eso vio un espejo de cuerpo completo junto a la puerta, de inmediato se bajo de la cama y con dificultad camino hasta ponerse en frente de este, cuando se vio en el no solo noto que estaba convertido en un pony si no que también tenía una serie de vendajes en su cuerpo señal de que alguien le avía tratado sus heridas, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una pegaso amarilla con la crin y colas de color rosa entro, la cual al ver a Rían de pie se sorprendió y se le quedo viendo de forma tímida como si quisiera decir algo pero solo se quedo ahí parada junto a la puerta, haciendo círculos con su pata delantera, fueron segundos incómodos ya que Rían no savia si esa pegaso lo avía visto en su forma real de centauro o no, mientras que ella se sentía sin valor para decir algo

-Mi señor Rían, por fin despertó- dijo Cric al verlo de pie -buenos días Fluttershy, veo que ya conoce a mi señor Rían- dijo volando cerca de la pegaso

-Ya veo que tu esclavizador despertó- dijo la pegaso caminando hacia una pequeña mesa en donde dejo una bandeja con un poco de fruta en ella

-Ya te explicamos la situación tanto yo como el señor Discord, mas aparte fui un regalo de mi verdadero amo hacia el señor Rían-

-Sí, lo siento mucho por decir esas cosas tan feas de usted- dijo en tono casi inaudible la pegaso

-No se disculpe yo también lo he querido liberar pero no quiere que lo haga, por lo menos hasta que cumplamos nuestra misión- dijo Rían intentando caminar hacia la pegaso pero si pierna delantera le fallo y cayó al suelo, pero antes de caer pesadamente sobre este, el suelo se convirtió en un enorme cojín

-Gracias Screwball- dijo la pegaso al momento que de quien sabe donde apareció una pequeña pony de tierra color rosa con un gorrito con una hélice sobre su cabeza y una marca de una bola de beisbol y un tornillo apareció frente a él

-¿Este es el amigo de mi papi que te dejo para que lo cuidaras mientras iba a hacer eso que tanta urgencia tenia? y que no me quiso llevar- dijo la pequeña viendo a la pegaso

-Mi señor Rían- le dijo Cric parándose junto a él -Ella es la pequeña Screwball hija del "amigo" de su padre- dijo Cric asiendo énfasis en la palabra "amigo" para que comprendiera el mensaje

-Entonces tu eres la hija de ese…- Rían se detuvo al comprender lo que avía ocurrido, y que a pesar de haber sido él quien lo dejo en ese estado, fue quien lo dejo llevo hasta ahí para que fuera atendido, y era esa pequeña potrilla por la que Discord quería alearse con él para que los nobles no llegaran hasta ella y la encerraran como a él lo avían tenido encerrado por casi dos mil años

-Loco- dijo Screwboll -muchos llaman así a mi papi solo porque no lo comprenden como yo- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa como si eso no significara nada para ella

-Entonces creo que si podremos confiar en él- susurro Rían a Cric -por el momento


	8. Aviso: no es capitulo

Espero no confundirlos pero esto es solo un aviso.

En primer lugar para informarles que por el momento tengo esta historia pausada por dos motivos: 1 falta de inspiración entre el ultimo capitulo y los que ya tengo escrito; lo que pasa es que escribo las cosas que se me ocurren y luego las conecto. 2 falta de tiempo; como ya anuncie en mi otro fanfic escribo en ratos libre, y por el momento estoy más concentrado en la historia "Un Pequeño Destello del Sol",

En segundo lugar quiero avisar que voy a reescribir por lo menos tres capítulos, entre ellos el primero, pienso extenderlos más, ya que ciertamente algunos de ellos los escribí con prisa

Nuevamente les pido una disculpa, y espero comprendan


End file.
